Coupling devices are known that comprise a tubular insert for inserting in a bore and for being retained therein by an anchor washer, the tubular insert being provided on the inside with a sealing element and with a retaining member for holding a pipe end in leaktight manner inside the insert. The insert receives a tubular disconnection pusher suitable for sliding axially between a first position or rest position in which the pusher is inactive, and a second position in which the pusher is active and co-operates with the retaining washer in order to release the pipe end.
The anchor washer possesses an inner circumference that is engaged on the insert and an outer circumference that is subdivided into teeth that are inclined relative to the direction along which the insert is inserted into the bore, and arranged to bite into the surface of the bore, so that an extraction force applied to the insert from outside the bore causes the teeth to be braced and oppose withdrawal of the insert. Mounting the coupling device to the circuit element thus mainly involves pushing the insert into the bore. That kind of mounting is simple and fast.
Once mounted in that way, coupling devices cannot be separated. If there is an error in assembling such a coupling device, then the circuit element needs to be rejected because the coupling cannot be taken apart in order to correct the error.
Coupling devices are also known that can be taken apart, in which the insert is arranged to as to be screwed into the bore. Screwing such a coupling device into place takes longer than pushing in a coupling device of the above-described type, and it requires the body to be tapped.